Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) systems typically comprise multiple separately modulated laser diodes at the transmitter. These laser diodes are tuned to operate at different wavelengths. When combined in an optical fiber, the WDM optical signal comprises a corresponding number of spectrally separated channels. Along the transmission link, the channels are typically collectively amplified in gain fiber, such as erbium-doped fiber and/or regular fiber, in a Raman pumping scheme. At the receiving end, the channels are usually separated from each other using thin film filter systems, to thereby enable detection by separate photodiodes.
The advantage of WDM systems is that the transmission capacity of a single fiber can be increased. Historically, only a single channel was transmitted in each optical fiber. In contrast, modern WDM systems contemplate hundreds or thousands of spectrally separated channels per fiber. This yields concomitant increases in the data rate capabilities of each fiber. Moreover, the cost per bit of data for WDM systems is typically less than comparative non-multiplexed systems. This is because any amplification system required along the link can essentially be shared by all of the separate channels transmitted in a single fiber link. With non-multiplex systems, each channel/fiber would require its own amplification system.
Nonetheless, there are challenges associated with implementing WDM systems. First, the transmitters and receivers are substantially more complex since, in addition to the laser diodes and receivers, additional optical components are required to combine the channels into, and separate out the channels from, the WDM optical signal. Moreover, there is the danger of channel drift where the channels loose their spectral separation and overlap each other. This interferes with channel separation and demodulation at the receiving end.